MBoy Harry Potter Style
by Siren Queen
Summary: Rated just in case. Marmalade Boy based. Hopefully better than sounds. R&R please


A/N: This is Marmalade Boy Harry Potter style. The love triangle is Draco-Ginny-Harry. I will change a bit because I can't remember the exact script but I'll have the main parts. This how the main characters go as far as the original manga/animae: Yuu=Draco, Miki=Ginny, Ginta=Harry, Meiko=Hermione, Sensei=Ron R&R

Chapter 1: Home and Draco

Ginny sat at home waiting the arrival of her parents. They went on a trip to Hawaii. And as usual they left her home alone-she couldn't cook to save her life! At that moment the phone rang. 

"Mum? Dad?" Ginny said.

"I'm too young to be your mum, Ginny." Said a voice on the other side.

"Hi, Hermione. What's up?"

"I heard a new student is enrolling in school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's coming from Hawaii."

"Speaking of Hawaii, Mum and Dad ought get here soon."

"Well, I'll talk to you later." 

"Okay, bye."

Ginny hung up the phone. She heard the door open.

"Mum, Dad! It's about time."

"Sorry, we were talking to our friends from Hawaii."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked in the house. They went to their room and started unpacking. Ginny finally decided that she ought to go to bed because she had to leave for school tomorrow. She went up to her room. She had barely changed and gotten in bed when she fell asleep.

The next morning:

"Ginny, dear. Wake up." Mrs. Weasley called.

"I'm coming!"

Ginny quickly changed. She got her stuff together and went downstairs. 

"We're traveling by Floo Powder." Mr. Weasley said.

"Ok, Dad."

Ginny got her stuff and was over by the fireplace in a flash. She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. 

"I'm leaving!" she said.

Her parents came over and were ready to follow her.

"Platform 9 ¾!" She yelled clearly and loudly.

She waited for her parents. Her Mum came quickly followed by her father.

"Good-bye, Sweetie." Her mum said.

"We'll keep you posted and visit you, Ginny."

"Okay. Bye."

Ginny stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. She was glad to finally be going back. She quickly found the compartment in the back she usually sat in. She waited for Hermione to come. Hermione came and, as usual, had a book in her hand. Harry-her ex-crush-came in too. Then a boy with blond hair came in.

"Is this compartment full?" he asked.

"No." Hermione said scooting over. "You're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Haven't seen you around before."

"My names Draco."

"I'm Ginny, that's Hermione, and that's Harry." Ginny said pointing to each person in turn.

"Cool."

"So how do they sort you?"

"The Sorting Hat." Harry said.

"Ravenclaw usually gets all the really smart ones with an exception of Hermione. Hufflepuff usually gets the ones that are loyal friends. Slytherin gets the snobby purebloods. But if the hat thinks you'd be good in there and you don't want to go you can argue and refuse. Last but not least, is Griffindor. Griffindor gets the ones that are brave at heart like Hermione, Harry, and myself." Ginny explained.

Harry wasn't to sure about Ginny's kindness towards Draco. 

It was almost time for the train to arrive at Hogwarts.

"We better change into our robes." Harry said.

"Can you leave the compartment while we change and we'll do the same for you?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Draco said.

Harry dragged Draco out.

After they were gone Hermione turned to Ginny.

"So what do you think of Draco?" she asked.

"He's cute."

"Yeah."

They quickly put their robes on and changed spots with Draco and Harry. When the girls closed the door Harry turned towards Draco.

"Keep your hands off Ginny." He warned.

"Okay. I didn't know she was yours."

Draco opened the doors and let the girl's back in.

The train stopped.

"You need to go with the first years, Draco. That group will let you be where you need for the Sorting Hat.

When the first years and Draco were there, the Sorting Hat broke out into its usual song. Draco was the last to be called being a transfer student. Draco argued his way to be in Griffindor.

"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat yelled and the Griffindor table broke out in applause like they did with the other newly sorted Griffindors. Draco took his seat by Hermione and across from Ginny.

A/N: I had to change things to fit the story line better-such as Draco being in Griffindor instead of Slytherin. Please forgive me if I use the names Meiko, Miki, Ginta, Yuu, or anything like that and don't catch it. Tell me what you think. And if anyone can help me with dialogue that'd be great because it sounds funny when I try to do that.

~Siren Queen


End file.
